


songs about hips and hearts

by trishapocalypse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, idk what to put here anymore, it's like a high school au, kind of, mindless sex yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishapocalypse/pseuds/trishapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing was, it was supposed to be a joke, a prank, a dare, or <i>something.</i> It wasn't supposed to be taken seriously, and Liam was positive it wasn't supposed to be taken so <i>far.</i> But Zayn didn't do anything halfway, and it was all Zayn's fault. Because Liam was a jock, okay, but he was pretty smart and sensible and he would've never gotten themselves into such a <i>mess</i> like somehow having to seduce Harry Styles, resident nerd of their class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	songs about hips and hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Tari's fault because of [this picture](http://24.media.tumblr.com/cac0d8c2e46f469a4153cbd53b571b93/tumblr_mp50x1Ux1C1rqv2jbo1_r1_500.png) and a tweet that said "the jock and the 'bad boy' tag teaming the nerd, help" (but, really, help _me_ because I can't tell Tari no). (I don't really need help.) (Maybe I do.) This is self-indulgent and hastily beta'd and I'm about ten thousand percent sure that this never happened. Anyway. Onwards! (And also my apologies. This isn't that good.)
> 
> tumblr: @trishanthemum :)

The thing was, it was supposed to be a joke, a prank, a dare, or _something._ It wasn't supposed to be taken seriously, and Liam was positive it wasn't supposed to be taken so _far._ But Zayn didn't do anything halfway, and it was all Zayn's fault. Because Liam was a jock, okay, but he was pretty smart and sensible and he would've never gotten themselves into such a _mess_ like somehow having to seduce Harry Styles, resident nerd of their class. Because _shit fuck and damn,_ Zayn didn't know how to turn down a bloody dare, because God forbid his reputation be sullied, and Liam was stupid enough to be Zayn's friend and get roped into the whole bloody mess.

“Alright, Z, you’re up—truth or dare?”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Do you know me at all, Louis? Dare.”

Louis smiled, a downright mischievous gleam in his bright blue eyes. “Seduce Harry Styles.”

“Who?”

Niall blanched. “Lou, you can’t be serious—“

“I can and I am,” Louis interrupted with a clap of his hands. “Oh, this is going to be fun.”

Liam sighed. “Louis, pick something else.”

“What, you think I can’t do it?” Zayn asked, looking over at his best friend, his partner-in-crime. Though they’d only been friends for less than a year, thanks to another one of Louis’ parties and too much of Niall’s mixed drinks, ingredients unknown, Liam and Zayn had bonded, bringing together their two social circles of resident bad-asses and resident-jocks, and the rest was history. 

“You don’t even know who he is.”

Zayn scoffed. “Wouldn’t be too hard to figure out.”

“Shy, quiet kid with curly hair and glasses,” Louis offered.

“Oh, him? Is he the one who wears those big ugly sweaters?” Zayn mused and he paused briefly but yeah, it wouldn’t be _that much_ of a challenge. Because Zayn had charm and wit and killer cheekbones and he knew that it didn’t take a lot on his part to charm the pants off someone. (His record was a three-minute conversation and one beer, but the girl was a freshman and he was horribly unimpressed with the blowjob he had received in Louis’ bedroom. His other record was six months, because Liam wasn’t easy, and it took six months of drunk flirting on Zayn’s part to convince the athlete to make out with him. But Zayn figured it was worth it because Liam’s _mouth,_ Christ.) He had a reputation for a reason, notches on his bedpost, and he figured Harry Styles—no problem. “Done. Is he here?”

Louis laughed, shaking his head and pushing his chestnut hair out of his eyes. “Are you kidding? I don’t think the kid leaves the house for anything but school.”

“Zayn, you really shouldn’t,” Liam told him.

Zayn rolled his eyes because Liam might be wicked with his mouth but he also had a certain affinity for trying to be Zayn’s moral compass. It only worked about five percent of the time, but it didn’t stop him from trying. “Are you jealous I’ll be spending more time wooing someone else than wooing you?” he asked with a teasing grin.

Liam’s cheeks flushed, in the way they always did when Zayn teased him, not out of embarrassment, not necessarily. Despite what everyone else thought, it actually took a lot to embarrass Liam, especially after he became friends with Zayn, because Zayn had absolutely no filter and no care in the world about what anyone thought of him. (It was a quality Liam sort of admired, since he didn’t have that luxury. He was an athlete, and if he wanted to get a scholarship, he had to be well-rounded and well-liked, not just an exceptional athlete.) (He didn’t actually think he was exceptional, that was Zayn’s adjective for him, but it kind of stuck.) “I just don’t think it’s nice,” he said simply.

Zayn leaned over and brushed his lips across the corner of Liam’s mouth. “Do you want to help me?”

“What? N-No!” Liam sputtered, shaking his head.

“Liam, that’s your next dare,” Niall decided. “You have to help Zayn.”

“I wasn’t even going to pick dare,” Liam protested.

Niall shrugged. “We decided for you.”

Liam’s mouth dropped open. 

Zayn smiled. “Alright, what are my parameters?” 

Louis thought it over for a minute, melodramatically tapping his finger against his chin as if he was making some sort of decision that would alter the future of the world, as they all knew it. “You both have until Halloween—“

“That’s only a week and a half!” Liam interrupted.

“Shut up, Liam,” Louis said with a roll of his eyes. “At my party that weekend—“

“The weekend before or after?”

“Didn’t I just tell you to shut up?” Louis asked before he smiled and nodded. “Believe I did. _Anyway,_ if Liam would stop interrupting me, I could finish. Yeah? Yeah. Good. I’ll be throwing the annual Halloween bash, of course, and he has to come with you—with both of you.”

“Now, when you say seduce,” Zayn started, “I need to know what you actually want to occur.”

“Blowjobs, probably,” Niall offered unhelpfully, shoving a few crisps into his mouth.

Liam rolled his eyes.

Zayn smiled. “Done.”

“I don’t think the dares in truth-or-dare are actually supposed to extend beyond the course of the actual game,” Liam interjected. 

“Do you want to get a blowjob or not?” Zayn asked.

“I don’t think I actually need Harry Styles in order to get a blowjob,” he mumbled. But even the more Zayn talked about it, the more Liam thought about it, and it wouldn’t be that bad of an idea. Because even though the glasses Harry wore were absolutely ridiculous and unflattering, they made his bright green eyes stand out and he _did_ have such pretty lips and—No, no, Liam shook his head. The entire thing was ridiculous, absolutely mad, completely unhinged, and he wanted _no_ part of it. “I’m not doing it.”

Zayn pouted. “But _Liam,_ ” he whined, crawling over to him and straddling his waist in a move that was completely _Zayn,_ because he didn’t care that they were in the middle of a party with all their classmates; he didn’t care that the way he was sitting against Liam, rubbing against him, was setting Liam’s body on fire; he just didn’t _care._ “If you don’t do this with me, I’m not putting your cock in my mouth for two weeks.”

“You’re going to blackmail me into seducing someone?”

“Of course,” Zayn said with a grin. “What do you think?”

“I think you’re full of shit,” Liam said quietly. “I think you love sucking my cock more than I love you sucking my cock.”

Zayn shrugged one shoulder. “It’s a risk I’m willing to take. Come on. Do you really want people to think I would turn down a dare?” he asked, using his signature pout with wide eyes and a full bottom lip because there was no way Liam could ever, would ever say no to _that._

Liam groaned. “Zayn—“

“Thank you,” Zayn interrupted, pressing his lips briefly against Liam’s, before climbing off of him. “We’ll do it.”

“And I want proof!” Louis demanded. “I want photographic or videographic—“

“I don’t think that’s a word, mate,” Niall said.

“—evidence that Harry Styles has wrapped his pretty little lips around your cock,” Louis finished.

“Whose cock?”

“Both,” Louis said with a shrug. “Does it matter?

Liam sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, because how in the hell were they going to seduce _Harry Styles_ and get it on video? Liam was always the sensible one, the voice of reason, but when Louis and Zayn had their mind set on something, nothing could convince them otherwise. And, hell, was he _actually_ going to do this?

“Deal,” Zayn said, reaching over to shake Louis’ hand. 

“Liam?” Louis prompted, holding his hand out.

Liam sucked in a deep breath and hesitated for a solid five seconds before reaching out to shake Louis’ hand. He tried to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of his gut that made him think he was making a deal with the devil (and the predatory glint in Zayn’s eyes did not help at all). 

Later that night when Zayn had Liam backed against the door to the guest bedroom, jeans shoved around his knees, Zayn’s fingers digging into the back of his thighs, Liam thought about Harry. The shy kid he had only spoken to a handful of times, with a slow and deep voice like dripping honey, big sweaters, curls that couldn’t be tamed and—

“How are we even supposed to do this?” Liam asked softly.

Zayn looked up at Liam from underneath his thick eyelashes. “Are you still thinkin’ about that?”

“I mean, it’s a valid question—“

“We’ll do it, stop worrying,” Zayn told him, nipping at the soft skin of Liam’s hipbone. “You get him to Niall’s party next weekend, and I’ll take care of the rest.”

“But the dare is for Louis’ party—“

“Liam,” Zayn said with a shake of his head. “There’s no way either of us are good enough, or that Harry is slutty enough, to be okay with going down on both of us and having it recorded if we’ve only talked to him for a week.”

“But two weeks is more realistic?” Liam asked sarcastically.

Zayn grinned. “Let me work my magic, yeah? Worked on you.”

Liam scoffed. “It didn’t—“

“It did,” Zayn decided, effectively cutting Liam off mid-protest when he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and sucked him down.

Liam threaded his fingers through Zayn’s hair, tugging at the strands, because when Zayn went down on him was the only time Liam was ever allowed to even _touch_ his hair, so he liked to take advantage of it. And as Zayn swallowed around him, gripping the base roughly, twisting his wrist, and sliding his tongue over Liam’s leaking slit, Liam’s mind was still on Harry. And he wondered if it could actually happen, if their plan would actually work, and what Harry would even look like on his knees. (Liam decided that Harry would probably look like he belonged there, flushed cheeks and swollen lips and tousled curls.) And if Liam came with a curse, Harry’s face in his mind as his fingers dug into the back of Zayn’s neck, well, he would simply deny it. 

 

+

 

If Liam thought that Zayn would forget about the dare by Monday morning, forget about having to _seduce Harry Styles_ , then Liam would’ve been wrong. Because first thing Monday morning, Liam was grabbing his books out of his locker, and Zayn appeared behind him, wrapping both of his arms around his waist. 

“Morning, Li.”

“Morning, Z.”

“So, I’m thinking we begin with our devious plan today,” Zayn muttered against the back of Liam’s neck.

Liam sighed.

“I know you thought I forgot about it, but I didn’t.”

“Clearly,” Liam said softly. 

Zayn smiled and pulled away, sliding around Liam’s side to lean back against the lockers. “You should probably talk to him first. With those big brown eyes, no one can say no to you,” Zayn told him with an easy smile. “Ask him to eat lunch with us today.”

Liam sighed, giving Zayn a once-over, and okay—probably not the best idea to send a tattooed and scruffy Zayn Malik, outfitted in a leather jacket and black boots, over to Harry Styles to initiate conversation. Zayn looked good but, _damn,_ it just wasn’t fair. “Okay.”

“That was easy,” Zayn muttered, reaching for Liam’s belt loop and tugging him forward for a quick kiss. “I’ll see you at lunch.”

Liam watched as Zayn walked away (actually, sauntered was probably a more appropriate and more-Zayn term) and he sighed. Saying no to Zayn was impossible, it was legitimately impossible to say no to his stupidly attractive face. Liam knew his friendship with Zayn was unconventional but it worked for them, it made sense for them and their group of friends, and he knew the entire school was aware of their business (thanks to one Mr. Louis Tomlinson and his big mouth), and Liam was worried that it would make this whole “plan” more difficult. Because Harry might’ve been a nerd, but he had ears, and Liam knew that Harry knew of Zayn’s reputation. 

But Liam pushed that aside, because he had his first class with Harry—their only class together—and it started in two minutes. As he walked towards the English classroom, he spotted Harry already inside, front row, glasses perched on his nose and curls swept across his forehead. The kid was cute, there was no denying, and Liam was glad that he was always nice to everyone he met, because then maybe Harry wouldn’t find it odd that Liam ignored his usual seat in order to sit to Harry’s right. Harry looked over at him briefly, curious, before turning back towards his notebook. 

“Morning, Harry,” Liam said by way of greeting.

Harry looked over at him slowly. “Good morning.”

Liam smiled. “So, erm, have you started the final project yet?”

Harry flushed lightly and nodded. “Yeah, I have my presentation outlined but that’s it,” he said slowly.

“Do you think we could convince Mrs. Masterson to let it be a group project?” Liam joked.

Harry laughed. 

“Do you want to sit with me at lunch? Maybe you can help me make sense of this assignment. I really don’t want to fail,” Liam told him with a self-deprecating grin. 

“Would your—would your friends mind?” Harry asked.

Liam shook his head. “They’re all cool guys, I promise.”

Harry bit back a smile. “If you say so.”

“Will you?”

Harry sighed but he found himself nodding slowly. “Sure.”

Liam smiled and pulled his notebook out of his bag, watching as Harry turned back towards his own coursework. Liam tugged his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text to Zayn, telling him Harry would be sitting with him at lunch. Zayn would be thrilled, and Louis and Niall would be amused at least, and Liam wasn’t even sure how he felt about the situation anymore. 

 

+

 

“So, young Harold,” Louis said by way of greeting when he walked up to their regular lunch table to see Harry sitting next to Liam. “What brings you to our side of the cafeteria?”

Harry hesitated before pointing towards Liam. “He asked me?”

“Did he?” Louis asked with a smile. “How sweet.”

“Shut up, Louis,” Liam replied.

“What would Zayn say?” Louis inquired in a mock stage whisper.

Liam rolled his eyes.

“Zayn won’t say anything,” Zayn interjected, setting his tray on the table and pressing his lips against Liam’s cheek. “Hi, handsome.”

Liam flushed because Zayn was a sweetheart, but he was never one of those public sweethearts, rarely in front of Louis and Niall. And now Harry was sitting with them and he was being sweet and—okay, that was part of the plan. 

“Hi. Harry, right?” Zayn asked, holding out his hand. 

Harry nodded, shaking Zayn’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“You’re a pretty little thing,” Zayn told him with a smile. 

Harry flushed quickly, red staining his cheeks, and he ducked his head. “Thanks,” he muttered, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“So, Harry,” Louis said, “mind if we ask you some questions? You know, so we can get to know you better.”

“You don’t have to say yes,” Liam told him quickly.

Harry shrugged. “I—I guess?”

Louis grinned. “Brilliant. Are you a virgin?”

“Louis!” Liam snapped.

Zayn laughed and wrapped an arm around Liam’s waist. “It’s a valid question. I want to know the answer, too.”

“You don’t have to answer that, Harry,” Liam reassured him.

“I’m not,” Harry said softly. “A virgin, that is. Are you and Zayn together?” he asked Liam. 

“They’re not,” Louis said dismissively. “But you—let’s talk about you.”

“But they…act like they’re together,” Harry said slowly.

“Friends with benefits. Back to you,” Louis prompted. “Not a virgin? Who have you slept with? Surely no one at this school.”

Liam groaned and shook his head because he loved his friends, but they had no _tact._

“He’s not. He’s older,” Harry told him. 

“Well, well, well,” Louis said to himself, leaning back in his seat. “It’s going to be fun getting to know you, Harold.”

“Maybe this will be easier than we thought,” Zayn whispered in Liam’s ear, lips brushing across the shell. 

Liam didn’t respond, rather he reached over and rested his hand over Zayn’s knee in a silent agreement. And Liam didn’t really talk throughout the rest of lunch, taking a back seat and letting Louis and Harry banter, sniping back and forth. And Harry might’ve been shy, but he was witty and sharp, countering Louis’ insults with quips of his own, and decidedly not as innocent or virginal as everyone thought. And if Niall texted Liam halfway through lunch with a message of _don’t think this is gonna be much of a challenge for you two_ , Liam would’ve agreed, and it somewhat calmed his nerves that he wouldn’t be partaking in the seduction of an innocent boy with no experience. 

“Do you want to meet up after school and go over the project since we didn’t have time during lunch?” Harry offered as the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over.

“Yeah, that works. Do you want to come to mine? I only live a few blocks away,” Liam said.

Harry nodded. “Sure. Do you drive?”

“No, we normally walk,” he said, nodding towards Zayn.

“I have a car. It isn’t much, but,” Harry shrugged. “I can drive us there?”

“Sounds great,” Zayn told him. “We’ll meet you out front?”

Harry nodded, sending them both a wave, before he gathered his books and walked out of the lunchroom. 

“I don’t even think this dare is fair anymore,” Niall commented, watching Harry walk away. 

“Yeah, it was supposed to be a challenge,” Louis pouted. 

Liam sighed. “It still could be. We don’t know _that_ much about him.”

“We know he sleeps with older men,” Louis offered.

“It’ll still be fun,” Zayn said. “Don’t worry—we’re not backing out. Right?”

Liam found himself nodding because, well, saying no to Zayn wasn’t an option. 

Zayn smiled because it was still going to be fun, he had no doubt, and he wanted to get to know Harry a little bit more. And going to Liam’s house after school—his empty house since both of his parents worked—and spending time with Liam _and_ Harry? Zayn decided that it didn’t get much better than that.

 

+

 

By Thursday, Liam had spent nearly every day after school with Zayn and Harry, and he wasn’t complaining. Harry’s shy persona was fading away into someone fun and a little bit quirky; he was still a nerd (or studious, as he called himself) but there quite a bit more to him than that. But Thursday, Zayn and Liam were alone, taking advantage of Liam’s empty house. Liam’s mind was elsewhere as Zayn slid his hands under the thin cotton of Liam’s shirt, fingers trailing over his abs, and he pulled away, sitting back on Liam’s hips. 

“Something on your mind?” Zayn asked, only slightly annoyed and terse. He hadn’t gotten nearly enough alone time with Liam since Monday, since they went forward with the whole _seducing Harry Styles plan,_ and he wanted all of his attention.

Liam sighed. “No.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Let me hear it. I’m not wasting any more good moves on you if you’re not paying attention, so. What’s on your mind?”

“Do you think we should still be doing this? I don’t want Harry to think we’re just using him,” he said softly.

“We _would_ be using him,” Zayn commented.

“That’s my point. I don’t think we should.”

Zayn sighed. “Liam, you’ve heard the boy speak; I highly doubt he wouldn’t be interested. He looks at you like the sun shines out your arse, alright?”

“He does not,” Liam protested.

“He _does,_ trust me,” Zayn said with a frown. “It’s actually quite annoying.”

“Are you jealous?”

“Do you have a crush on him?” Zayn countered.

Liam rolled his eyes. “I don’t have a _crush_ on Harry Styles. He’s cute but not exactly my type.”

Zayn smiled. “Yeah? What is your type?”

“Well, usually dark and mysterious,” Liam started, reaching for Zayn’s waist and pulling him down against his chest. “I really like boys in leather jackets.”

“What a coincidence. I _have_ a leather jacket,” Zayn said with a grin.

Liam pressed his lips against the front of Zayn’s neck. “Perfect.”

 

+

 

Liam lied. He might’ve had a _tiny_ crush on Harry Styles. It was tiny, though, truly—miniscule, even, minute and any other word he could think of to describe something really, really small. And it wasn’t like it could even hold a candle to what he felt for Zayn, because it couldn’t; they might’ve been labeled as friends-with-benefits or whatever else Louis wanted to call them that week, but they were _best friends_ and Liam probably loved Zayn more than he loved himself. And it was obvious with the way he stuttered and tripped over his own words when he asked Harry to go to Niall’s party on Saturday night. Harry agreed almost instantly, his smile lighting up his face like he couldn’t believe he was being _included,_ and it made Liam feel guilty all over again. 

Liam didn’t care about the parties, not really—he liked how Zayn would have a steady level of intoxication throughout the night, the way he got handsy and wouldn’t let Liam out of his sight—but that was it. Zayn always picked out what he wanted Liam to wear, which was usually jeans and a white t-shirt and Converse, before stuffing himself into tight black jeans, a black v-neck or a plaid button up, boots and a leather jacket, and they would arrive at the party hand-in-hand. Niall’s party the week before Halloween was no different; costumes were strictly prohibited, as was being sober. The Irishman stocked the house with every type of whiskey and liquor that he could convince his older brother to buy, usually funded by Louis and Zayn who came from money, and no one left sober.

When Harry arrived, the party was in full swing, everyone was pleasantly buzzed, and no one even noticed—except Liam and, therefore, Zayn. Zayn stiffened against Liam’s side, perking up, and he let out a low whistle.

“Is that really Harry?” Zayn asked.

Liam nodded slowly, taking in Harry’s skin-tight black jeans with ripped knees and loose white shirt, exposing ink smattered across his collarbones, his glasses gone, and—damn. 

“He needs to dress like that more often,” he muttered.

Liam smiled; Zayn was right.

Louis sauntered up to Liam’s side, throwing an arm around his waist. “Well, well, dear Harold might actually have been telling the truth when he proclaimed to not be a virgin,” he murmured thoughtfully. 

“Why would he have lied in the first place?” Liam asked.

“To fit in?” Louis offered. “Does it matter? I’ll make sure he gets some drinks in him. You two go up to my room, yeah? It’s empty,” he told them with a wink.

Liam rolled his eyes.

Zayn’s hand found Liam’s and he smiled. “Let’s go.”

Liam allowed Zayn to drag him into Louis’ room, shutting the door behind him and keeping the light on. There was a time when Liam was insecure in his body, worried about what Zayn would think of him, but not anymore. Zayn pressed their lips together and Liam honestly could’ve spent hours and days kissing Zayn, he really could, because having Zayn pressed against the length of his body just felt _right._ And when Zayn was sprawled across him, lazily kissing him like they had all the time in the world, everything else faded away. He was wrapped up in Zayn and he didn’t even notice that the door had opened until he heard a muffled—

“Fuck, I’m _so_ sorry!” 

Zayn smiled at the slightly panicked tone in Harry’s voice and he pulled away from Liam. He palmed Liam through his jeans and looked over his shoulder at Harry, who was actively trying not to watch them and failing. “It’s alright, Harry, no worries,” Zayn assured him. 

“I’ll just—“

“Stay,” Zayn said, turning away from Harry to look back down at Liam. 

“I—“

“Liam, do you want Harry to stay?” Zayn asked. He pushed Liam’s shirt further up his stomach until it was bunched under his arms. He absent-mindedly ran his fingers overtop of the muscles, loving the way Liam clenched underneath him. “Liam?”

Liam nodded. “Yeah. You should—You should stay. If you want to,” he added.

Harry stood there pigeon-toed and awkward, looking between Liam and Zayn, and he felt like he was intruding on something special. But there was a gleam in Zayn’s eyes and innocence in Liam’s that he couldn’t shake, and Harry found himself nodding.

Zayn smiled and reached out towards Harry, beckoning him over. Harry followed slowly, stopping at the edge of the bed. Zayn tugged Harry closer, wrapping his fingers around the sides of Harry’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Liam watched as their lips met, Harry instantly reacting and responding, sliding his tongue against Zayn’s. Liam sucked in a deep breath, his cock pressed against the zip of his jeans, and he wasn’t even bothered because Zayn and Harry were _kissing_ and it was—it was entrancing and mesmerizing and just. Liam had no words. 

Zayn pulled away slowly, nipping at Harry’s bottom lip, and he shifted off of Liam’s lap. He tugged Harry down onto the bed, his knees knocking against Liam’s. “Straddle him,” he instructed. Harry listened instantly, his thighs fitting around Liam’s, and he could feel the outline of his hard cock between his legs. Liam lifted himself up, resting his weight on his forearms, and he met Harry’s eyes, pupils blown wide, lips swollen and red, and Liam _wanted._

Harry looked towards Zayn for confirmation, and when Zayn nodded, Harry reached for Liam’s jeans. He undid the button swiftly, pulling his jeans and pants over his hips; Harry ran his tongue over his bottom lip as Liam’s cock sprang free. He wanted to reach forward, but something stopped him, and he looked over at Zayn who had unbuttoned his jeans and was palming himself through his pants. 

“Do you want to suck his cock?” Zayn asked, his voice rough and deep.

Harry nodded. “God, _yes,_ I—“

“Ask him.”

Harry swallowed and nodded again, reaching towards Liam. “Liam, can I suck you? Please? I swear I’ll make it good for you, I—“

“Yeah,” Liam said instantly, groaning. “Please.”

“I will, yeah,” Harry said, looking over towards Zayn for confirmation. 

Zayn nodded. “Do it.”

“Yeah, okay,” Harry breathed out, and he gripped the base of Liam’s cock tightly in his hand before wrapping his lips around the tip. Liam groaned again and fell back against the mattress; he could feel Zayn’s hand against his hip, soothing.

“How’s that feel, Li?” Zayn asked.

Liam sucked in a deep breath and nodded. “Feels good, Zayn, feels—“

Harry twisted his wrist around the base and swallowed around him, sinking down as far as he could. Liam choked back a moan, hips thrusting upward involuntarily, and Harry pulled back just slightly. Zayn reached out and threaded his fingers though Harry’s curls at the base of his neck, holding him just so, just so that he couldn’t move anywhere but down. Harry felt tears prick the corners of his eyes and he hummed around Liam; Liam’s back arched as delicious shivers ran down the back of his spine, and he watched as Zayn forced Harry’s head down just a little bit more.

“Don’t hurt him,” Liam gasped out, a groan instantly leaving his lips when he felt Harry’s curls tickle at his thighs, his nose brushing across the skin of his hip. 

Zayn nodded and went to move his hand away, but Harry reached up, threading their fingers together and holding them at the base of his neck. “Christ,” Zayn breathed out as Harry pulled away just long enough to run his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of Liam’s thick cock, swiping over the slit and Liam gasped again. “You close, Li?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Fuck, _yes,_ ” Liam breathed and he came with surprised cry of Harry’s name, slumping back against the bed as Harry licked around him; curses left his lips as Harry pulled away from him slowly, tongue running across his hip. “Fuck.”

Harry smiled softly, running his thumb over his lower lip. He turned to face Zayn who was jerking himself off roughly in his pants, and he reached out to grab his wrist. “Can I—Can I suck you off, too, Zayn?” Harry asked, his voice rough and deep and already fucked out.

Zayn looked over at Liam who nodded instantly. “Yeah,” he said, shoving his jeans and pants down his hips before lying down on the bed. Harry instantly crawled between his legs and unzipped his own pants, his swollen cock springing free, and he leaned down to take Zayn between his lips.

Liam watched Zayn’s face contort with pleasure as Harry hollowed out his cheeks. Zayn’s hips thrust off the bed and he reached for Liam, bringing their lips together; he licked his way into Liam’s mouth messily, their tongues sliding together, and he groaned as Harry’s fingers tightened around him. Liam knew Zayn wasn’t going to last long and he pulled away, wanting to watch. His gaze briefly shifted to Harry, who was jerking himself off roughly in his pants while working his mouth around Zayn. Zayn’s fingers tightened around the back of Liam’s neck as he came, hips arching off the bed. Harry smiled around him, pulling away, and he finished jerking himself off, releasing into his pants. 

Zayn reached out towards Harry, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him up to lie between him and Liam. Zayn curled around Harry’s back, fingers twisted in Liam, who curled around Harry’s front, sandwiching the younger boy between them. They lie there quietly for a few minutes until a shrill ringing shook them out of their trance. Harry groaned and reached for his pocket, pulling out his mobile and answering it quickly; he muttered a few words before rolling his eyes and hanging up. 

“I have to go,” Harry said softly with a frown. He stood up slowly and fixed his pants, running his fingers through his curls. “I—“ He cut himself off and leaned down, kissing Zayn quickly, before turning to Liam and pressing their lips together. He kissed Liam slowly, their tongues barely touching, before he pulled away with an easy grin. “Thank you.”

“Shouldn’t we be thanking you?” Zayn asked with a teasing smile as he sat up.

Harry laughed, his voice still rough, and he shrugged. “I—I had fun. Thank you,” he told them again. “But I do have to go—“

“Your older boyfriend calling?” Zayn asked and he meant it as a joke, he did, but he was curious, because of the three of them _fit_ together and he didn’t want Harry to leave and, from the look on Liam’s face, he didn’t either. 

“Not exactly my boyfriend,” Harry told him with a shrug. “Just friends, but—not like you two.”

“Like us?”

Harry smiled fondly towards both of them and nodded again. “Yeah, you two are… You know…” he trailed off with a shrug. “You’re different.”

Liam found himself smiling because, yeah, he had kind of been thinking the exact same thing. 

“I’ll see you guys on Monday,” Harry said before sending them an awkward wave and exiting the room. 

Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist and tugged him back down until they were lying together. “Do you think we’re different?”

“Yes,” Zayn said with a definitive nod. 

“Well, your charm worked,” Liam said with a laugh. “And within a week. Maybe that’s a record for you.”

Zayn shrugged. “I’m not going to tell Louis what happened,” he said quietly. 

Liam looked over at him, dark eyes wide. “What? I thought—“

“Doesn’t really seem like any of their business,” he decided. “It was—brilliant, really, but. It should just be us, you know? Not that Harry isn’t…because he _is,_ but… I like it when it’s just the two of us,” he told him softly.

Liam smiled and he pulled Zayn across his chest, pressing their lips together. And the rest of the night didn’t even matter. And neither did the next day, when Louis was pressing them for details, whining because he _knew_ there were details that Liam and Zayn wouldn’t tell him. But it was their moment, theirs and Harry’s, and no one else needed to know. And even if Louis joked about Zayn’s reputation, it didn’t really matter, because Zayn didn’t really care about his reputation anymore, not when Liam finally asked him to be his boyfriend. Because he had Liam, and Liam had Zayn, and even if they both briefly had Harry, it didn’t matter, because they had exactly who they wanted, and they were right where they wanted to be.


End file.
